Traditionally, a hose that is to be connected to a system device such as a hydraulic pump is first connected to some type of hose fitting such as a fluid connector having a barbed nipple. The fluid connector is then typically connected to some type of device such as a pump or valve block using a coupling nut. As the hose is forced over the barbs on the nipple, the barbs apply a retaining force by displacing the inner layer of the hose outward without cutting that inner layer. If there is a need for an electrical connection between an electrically conductive intermediate layer such as a braided, knitted or spiral steel wire hose layer and an electronic system, then a jumper wire is required to be routed from the braided wire inner layer to the fluid connector or directly to the electronic system. These prior art electrical jumpers are unreliable and are expensive to assemble and are susceptible to damage either during assembly or during operation.